impossiblebosses_wc3fandomcom-20200214-history
Pandomonium the Demi-god
"Join me or die" Pandomonium the Demi-god is the final frontier. If you have reached this far you have proven to be a worthy hero but this is where it is all decided. Do you join the monsters or die trying? or maybe you get to taste victory against the impossible bosses. General Boss Information and Battleground Information Pandomonium is the last boss and not many people get the opportunity to fight him and that's one of the reasons most people fail to understand his every move. Even with some experience he can be very difficult to defeat. As the last boss he has many different spells which each by itself can be deadly even if they seem harmless. For example Chaos V which seems like a harmless spell at first because you think you can just run around and avoid the spirits but if you are surrounded or when you try to avoid the ones that are following and run into the ones that are following other players you can bump into a few of them and together they can inflict a lot of damage. To understand Pandomonium, first, you need to learn a few important facts about him which makes him unique. *'Untauntable': Pandomonium is the only boss that cannot be taunted by Warrior or Paladin. He will attack the person who has denied him the most or has dealt the most damage at start. So it's a good idea to let Warrior to deal the first damage so he gets the aggro. *'Immortal Armor': Unlike other bosses, Pandomonium starts with a 80% damage reduction from all damage. This armor can be reduced by denying him. *'Circle of Death': Like some other bosses the arena of Pandomonium is part of the game and in his case the red circle around the arena is something you don't want to be bumping into. Touching the red circle is equal to instant death even if you are invulnerable. Important Notes: Note the eight beacons on the ground where Demonic can spawn a clone from.Also Note the yellow runes distributed all along the circle of Rocks encaging the arena.Touching them will lead to immediate death. Normalform Overview and Abilities 'Denying Demonform and Immortal Amour' Demonic will continiously attempt to transform into Demonform.Therefore every few seconds a random circle of power will get filled with chaotic energy.Demonic will immediatly try to reach the circle and transform into Demonform if he reaches it.The only way to prevent this is by stepping in that circle before Demonic can.This is referred to as "Denying him".However a player that denies Demonic will receive 1750 burst damage and a Buff called Unstable.The Buff will make him Demonics preferably target and if that player denies Demonic again he will instead receive 3750 damage.Demonic will thus preferably target the player who denies him the most.(The Buff can be removed by using D) Furthermore Demonic will gain a passive +30 movementspeed every time he is denied but he will also loose 10% of his Immortal Amour every time he get's denied down to 0% reduction of all damage.Entering Demonform will resett both the Armour reduction and the Movementspeed back to their original values. Under 50% Demonic will start teleporting in order to reach the circle of power filled with chaotic energy making it almost impossible to deny him any further. 'Rampagne' Calls forth his clones to charge towards a choosen target. Will annihilate upon reach and heavily push back tageted the player 'Chaos V' Pandomonium creates 18 (22 under 50%) small skeleton shaped bombs that roam around the arena following nearest player to them and after 4 seconds then receive a movement speed boost and chase the player they were following. If they reach a player they will explode and deal 500 damage to the player otherwise they will explode in a small area after 2 seconds. 'Voidslam' Pandomonium targets a random player and charges towards him. At the time of contact he will push all near players backwards and deal about 1000 damage to all units. This spell is not very dangerous unless you are near the walls surrounding the arena. As a general rule, try to stay close to the center so you are not pushed to the walls. This spell has an extra effect if Clones are present. 'Malady' (counterable) Pandomonium drains 3000 HP/s from player with the most health and heals himself for 400 HP/s. He also stun and silences the player for the duration of the spell. If this spell is not countered, it will continue to drain the player's life till he is dead and it jumps to the next player with most health and so on till no one is alive. Very important to be countered. 'Red Death' Pandomonium creates a large orb of red lightning while is chained to himself and moves toward him with a spiral pattern and explodes at the time of reaching the boss, dealing high damage around him. After the explosion the orb is split into 4 smaller orbs that will fly outwards from the boss in all 4 cardinal directions of the boss, damaging anything in their path. The orbs will travel a distance of about half of the arena and then explode, dealing extra damage in a small radius. You can easily dodge Red Death if you are a mage or not close to the boss by moving out of the way of the orbs but if you are in close range of the boss, you should use your invulnerability spell to avoid death. Red Death also desintigrates any clones on the field. 'Clone' Pandomonium summons small clones of himself on top of random beacons. Each clone has 500 choas damage and 750 health. These clones are quite slow on their movement but they will imitate the next spell of Pandomonium and therefore multiplying his spell or they cast an extra spell themselves. The clones will disappear after casting one spell. *'Rampage': The clone will charge to a random player and at the time of contact it will push players around the target, including the target, back and deal a small damage. *'Chaos V': The clone will turn into a bigger spirit bomb than the ones that appear from boss's spell and follows the nearest player and explodes in a small area after 4 seconds. *'Voidslam': Pandomonium will sacrifice his clones to create a pillar of fire at the point they are standing, killing anything near the pillars. *'Malady': Malady is the only spell that the clones will not interactive with. If the boss casts [[Pandomonium the Demi-god#Malady|Malady, the clones will ignore the spell and wait for the next spell to be casted. *'Red Death': Each alive clone will turn into another lightning orb and multiplies the spell. Demonform Overview and Abilties 'Overview' From time to time a seal will be spawned in one of the eight beacons.Once spawned, it immediately attracts the Boss.If they merge with the boss, he goes into Demon Form.Unlike the old demonic where demonform was something to chill and maybe the only opportunity to unleash an omega the new Demonform is something you will want to prevent at all cost.Try to break the seal and taunt the boss away from it.During Demonform the boss will not move but is able to teleport randomly into of of the eight beacons after each spell.Demonform's duration is random.The boss will Rampagne towards a player and turn into Normalform upon reaching.Demonform will also resett his armour back to 80%. Stats: Armour: Immortal (80% all reduce) Max Mana:1000 Range: 6500 (Global) DMG:0 Note: Do not be fooled by the fact the boss has no attack damage.He doesn't need to. Instead his attack projectile will change into a really big red orb that pushes a player back if it hits him. 'Abilities' 'Nether' Launches a serpent shaping trail of dark chaos energy towards a random player at medium speed that will explode for letal damage around 1 second after it reaches its target.Will also deal considerable damage to units within the path. 'Crush:' Channels down shades from the sky to mark a random area of huge aoe.After a few seconds the area is purged. 'Wayward.' Releases waves of chaotic energy towards the player.Demonic will shoot up medium sized purple rings in a three way ray pattern.Those "Donuts" travel in a straight line at fast movmentspeed dragging players along towards the borders that get caught up in the paths. 'Attack Fury:' The Boss shoots out projectiles with maxattackspeed for a very short time. 'Infinity Status - Brand of Sacrifice' Summons eight red orb-missiles (one for each player) that will move around the area.After a few seconds they will turn white and each colliding into a player.On Impact they inflict 2500 AOE damage and heavily push the player back. The damage is avoidable by D however the push back is not. If a player dies before his missile can hit it will search another target, thus there is the possibility of multiple hits.For each Player this attack kills, the missile will return to its master, granting him a 250hp heal. Players that are alive at the end of the Ultimate will also Receive a buff called Unstable ??? which will increase the damage they receive from denying Demonic by ???. Note: As this would not be enough, Demonic will spawn into DEMONFORM after each ultimate, which will ofcourse increase his Armour Reduction back to 80%. Here you go.Demonic atm has the deadliest Ultimate and you absolutly need to drain his mana as long as you can by surrender, multiple stacked saps and choosing high mana drain classes with your team (Wl,Dk). If it should happen though... well good luck. Speading heavily in a intelligent way is the nessesary way to go 'Special Move - Die Noobs' Under 50% Demonic will teleport 1000 distances every 2 seconds if nessesary to reach a circle of power. Denying him thus gets a lot harder. Under 25% He will enter Demonform Category:Bosses